In today's society, there is a constant and growing need to be ever more conscious of toxins in our environment and in commercial products. Consequently, there is a growing desire have more and more articles made from toxin-free materials rather than from synthetic materials. This description contains new and cost-effective manufacturing methods and alternatives to traditional plastics and composites.